Hannah's First Love
by Fragments of Time
Summary: Edgeworth thinks Franziska should try having a secretary and lends her Hannah while he's away. Franziska/Maya and Maya/Hannah.


There is a certain scene about halfway into the story that... well, it was my first time writing that sort of scene so it's probably not so good.

This was inspired by a prompt on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme: Maya/Hannah. I didn't bother posting it as a response, honestly, as it's been two years since the OP posted that. So, I hope that if Anon is still looking for this story that Anon finds it! ...For anyone who hasn't read the Meme, Hannah is Edgewoth's secretary. So many people write it that way that it might as well be canon. And one of the running jokes is to have her walk in on awkward moments between Edgeworth and Phoenix.

* * *

Franziska von Karma had been completely adamant that she did _not_ need a secretary. She was able to do things herself just fine, and anybody else's work would surely be much less perfect than hers.

Edgeworth was flying back to Europe (Franziska was unsure why, but she guessed his reasons were foolish in nature), so he suggested she try having one. He claimed it would make things much easier when she started getting a lot of cases, to help her keep track and to help schedule new ones. He instructed his secretary, who would otherwise have had some much-needed time off, to be Franziska's secretary. He had been whipped for it when he told Franziska, but that was to be expected.

"Hello," a somewhat timid girl greeted, having heard a lot about Prosecutor von Karma, "My name is Hannah. I'll be your secretary for the next month or so."

The eighteen year old nodded in acknowledgment, "I have no need for a foolish secretary, so read or something."

"Um, if it's alright, I could look at your schedule..."

She glared at the implication she had read into the statement, "I am no fool. I can schedule trials and things on my own, without even a foolishly slightest error."

"I never said you couldn't, but..." A glare from the prosecutor made her decide to stop talking. "...Ok."

Their first day, Hannah observed the German as she completed mountains of paperwork, with plenty of time to spare to research a few upcoming cases. She knew she could be a lot of help with the paperwork, leaving more time for research, but for that day she decided not to push the matter.

A couple of days into this arrangement, Franziska had assigned the secretary a few small tasks here and there, simply to get her out of her hair. This meant Hannah was spending a lot more time out of the office than in. She entered the room to drop off some papers and get some more.

She saw a girl, talking to Franziska. She at first assumed that she must be a potential client, and thought nothing of it except that she was dressed rather strangely. The girl had shiny black hair, some of it pulled into a top knot. Even odder was her clothing - some sort of robes. The girl's back was to the secretary, so she did not see the strange necklace she wore; her hair covered it.

"So I was thinking," the girl clapped her hands and bobbed her head enthusiastically, "That we could go see it together?"

Franziska was clearly less than fond of this idea, "I have little interest in foolish cartoon movies."

"It's not a cartoon, it's an anime!" she insisted, "And it'll be totally awesome, and plus," she lowered her voice in what she hoped was an inviting and flirty way and moved closer to Franziska so she was almost talking into her ear, "it can be a date."

The prosecutor smiled despite herself, seeing that the spirit channeler was picking up a few things. "...Very well then, I suppose we can go see it."

"Yay!" Maya exclaimed, forgetting how close she was to the other girl's ear, and threw her arms around Franziska

"Fool." she said, but it was different than her usual insulting way of saying it.

Hannah was completely surprised. Franziska von Karma was _smiling._ Not in a way so as to mock somebody, or to remind them just how much better she thought she was than them. A real smile. What had the girl said that could have had such an effect, she wondered, since she hadn't heard. Had Hell frozen over?

Normally, that may seem like quite an overreaction. In all truth, it probably was. Hannah had not seen the prosecutor's good side. In fact, she had seen her "I'm busy, don't bother me or I'll whip you" side and her, "You're annoying so I'm going to whip you for no apparent reason" side. Neither was terribly friendly, though she preferred the former since she ended up being whipped less.

Maya then noticed somebody behind her, "Oh! Hi!" She turned to face Hannah

It was then that Hannah noticed the magatama, but she found Maya's eyes to be very striking. Something about them - no, something about this girl in general - was very... _different._ Hannah wasn't sure what it was about her, but this girl made her feel odd in a way. Her face felt a little warm.

"Who is this?" she asked Franziska

"This is my... forced upon me secretary, until Little Brother returns." she stated, annoyance clear in her voice

_Little brother? Isn't Edgeworth a few years older than her?_ "I'm Hannah; pleased to meet you."

Maya smiled, "Same. I'm Maya!" Her enthusiasm, in general, made her seem as though she would be the sort of person who would certainly annoy Ms. von Karma.

For the next few weeks, Hannah had hoped for more chances to talk to Maya. When she got a chance to do so, often she would have little time, though she noted the prosecutor seemed far more tolerant when the channeler was around. She also tried to figure out exactly what it was about that girl. Something was always urging her to get closer to her, physically and not. One day, Maya came to visit while Hannah was running some errands. Franziska had purposely sent her on some that would purposely give the two of them some alone time. Hannah, though she hadn't noticed this, tried to complete her tasks as quickly as possible so as to be able to see the girl. Franziska, thankfully, seemed a lot friendlier to her recently. Oddly enough, she had whipped her only twice in the four hours she had been there today. Her attitude seemed to be getting better.

Meanwhile, Franziska and Maya the space all to themselves, and the door was locked. Only Franziska, the security guard, and Hannah were able to unlock the door at this moment. Hannah had been sent away on errands, the security guard had no reason to open the door, and Franziska had locked it for a reason. They were busy at the moment...

Franziska sat on top of the girl, weight more on either side of her so as not to crush her. She began to untie the bow in the center of the robe, leaving it carelessly on the floor. There were certain times when not everything needed to be completely perfect, and she had learned this from she and Maya's previous experiences.

Maya suddenly grinned, despite her flushed face, "This time _I_ wanna be on top for once." She reached for Franziska's ribbon and tried to move into the way she wanted to do it this time.

"Fool, I'm bottom for no one." Franziska's tone was between tenderness and insistence.

"Just let me try it, please?" she made an adorable pouting face, the one she knew her girlfriend could not resist.

"Alright, fine..." she gave in. She was less than enthusiastic about the idea, but she decided she could allow it just this once.

"And besides," she commented on Franziska's previous statement as she started on the buttons, both of them too distracted to notice the 'click' of the door's lock, "I may be a fool, but you know you love me." she teased

Hannah entered the room then. She had heard that statement, but she hadn't realized exactly how it was meant. She was quite shocked when she saw...what she had seen.

Franziska had to agree with this, "Ja... you may be a fool, but you're _my_ fool."

As the scene before her continued, Hannah's face became redder and redder with embarrassment. She wasn't sure if she should say something and interrupt, or not. She didn't want to interrupt, but otherwise that was just awkward. Even so, she couldn't help but feel an odd jealousy. A part of her wished she were where Franziska was at the moment. After a couple of seconds, Hannah forced a loud cough. "Uhm..."

The girls on the couch stopped and looked to her, thoroughly embarrassed but glad (in a way) they had gotten no further. They hurriedly fixed their clothing.

"Hannah, what are you doing back here so soon?" Franziska asked

"I... it didn't take me that long, so... But it's ok!" she began to ramble in her reassurance, "Really, I've seen worse! Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth are always doing things like that... and even when they're not, Mr. Edgeworth thinks about him a lot, you know... so... yeah..."

More than anything though, she couldn't help but look at Maya almost longingly. So that was what was causing such an odd feeling...

"I'd almost say," Franziska whispered to Maya, purposely loud enough for Hannah to hear, "That it seems she'd like to join us."

"Join us...!?" Maya repeated rather loudly

"J-join...!? No, no, I'm fine, really, I..."

Franziska had whispered something else to Maya, this time too quiet for the secretary to hear. At this point, Hannah was cut off by Maya's lips pressing against her own.

"You were saying?" Franziska asked, smirking as she saw she had been correct, "It's fine with me. Maya, shall we continue what we started? Except this time, trying something... _different?_"

The black haired girl agreed.

Noting Franziska's ever-present whip, Hannah wondered what she had just gotten herself into...


End file.
